


Exploring the Hunter X Hunter Ship

by bud16



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Airship, Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Blackmail, Boys Kissing, Caught having Sex, Exploring, Fanart, First Kiss, First Time, Hallway sex, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Sleeping Together, Soundproof Bedroom, Stripping, Underage Sex, airship sex, blowjob, hallway, showering, sleeping, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Gon & his friends have pass the 1st two phases of the Hunter Exam as Mr. Netero decided to take all of the remaining examiners to their 3rd phase of the exam as they all broad Mr. Netero's Hunter X Hunter ship.  While on board, Gon & Killua would explore the ship when Killua ask Gon an interesting question which leads to some surprising events.





	Exploring the Hunter X Hunter Ship

Exploring the Hunter X Hunter Airship

After completing the 2nd phase of the hunter exam, Chairman Isaac Netero would take the remaining examinees to their 3rd phase on his airship. Once aboard, Gon Freecss & Killua Zoldyck would go explore around while everyone would use that time to sleep. While exploring they would get into some trouble as Gon felt depress that got in trouble thanks to Killua, but they continue looking on the airship. Once Gon look outside the window he couldn’t believe how beautiful the lights look as Killua would agree with him Killua would ask Gon a question.

Killua: Hey Gon.

Gon: Yeah Killua.

Killua: Just out of curiosity have you had sex with a boy?

Gon: Sadly, no. I’m the only boy where I’m from, I don’t want this sex that you’re talking about.

Killua: Seriously! You don’t know what sex is?!?

Gon sadly shook his head no as Killua was stun.

Killua: Would you like to know what sex is?

Gon: I sure do.

Killua: Okay, but I think it would be if we did it together rather than me telling you about it.

Gon: Okay.

Killua would grab the waistband of his shorts as he slid them along with his underwear down as he reveal his penis to Gon. Gon blush as he never seen another boy’s penis before. Gon slump down onto the floor as he places his hands on the floor as well.

Killua: Please open up your mouth, Gon.

Gon: Okay.

Gon did what he was told as he open up his mouth. Killua glides his penis straight into Gon’s mouth.

Killua: Alright, Gon. Slowly close your mouth & suck the tip of my penis.

Gon nod his head as he gently close his mouth as his lips are wrap around the head of Killua’s penis. Killua gasp as he couldn’t believe how warm & soft Gon’s lips are. Gon gently sucks on the head of Killua’s penis. Killua gasp as he could feel his penis being suck on by Gon’s mouth. Gon couldn’t believe how warm & soft Killua’s penis as he continues sucking on it. As Gon continues to enjoy the sweet softness of Killua’s penis, Chairman Netero would be walking the hallway as he notice Gon sucking on Killua penis as he decided to stop it before someone else catches them. With lightning speed, Netero appear in front of Gon & Killua in the blink of an eye.

Chairman Netero: What are you two doing?

Killua: How the hell did you get here so fast, old man?

Chairman Netero: That’s my secret. Now answer my question or I’ll fail you both from the exam & I’ll make sure that you two don’t take the hunter’s exam ever again.

Gon quickly remove his lips off of Killua’s penis as he told the chairman everything.

Gon: We were just looking around the ship when Killua ask me if I had sex with other boys my age. I told him no & that I don’t understand what sex, so Killua decided to teach how to have sex. I’m sorry.

Chairman Netero: Don’t apologize. I’m glad that you’re honest with me, but I don't want you two to have sex in the middle of this hallway while their other people on board. Do I make myself clear?

Gon & Killua quickly nod their heads yes.

Chairman Netero: Good and please pull up your shorts, Killua.

Killua: Oops. I forgot about that.

Killua quickly pull his shorts up as he felt totally embarrassed.

Chairman Netero: If you two want to have sex then please follow me. I know the perfect place for you two.

Gon & Killua look at each other as they both follow Chairman Netero. Chairman Netero would show Gon & Killua the entire ship as he finally shop them their private area for them to have sex. Once Chairman Netero opens the door, Gon & Killua felt their mouths drop as they couldn’t believe how big the room is.

Killua: You got to be kidding me!

Gon: Is this your bedroom, Netero?

Netero: No it’s not. This is the 2nd largest bedroom on the ship plus it’s soundproof. Which means you can make all the noise that you want & no one can ever hear you.

Killua: That’s awesome.

Gon: Thank you for letting us using your bedroom.

Killua: Yeah. Thank you, old man.

Netero: You’re welcome. I’ll be outside, so knock on the door 4 times to let me know that you two are ready to head back.

Gon & Killua nod their heads as Netero exit the bedroom leaving Gon & Killua alone. Once the door was shut, Gon & Killua quickly remove their shoes as they both hop onto the oversize bed.

Killua: I can't believe that old guy is letting us use this room, so we can have sex.

Gon: Me either, but are you sure that we should be doing this?

Killua would crawl his way towards Gon as he gave a massive kiss on Gon’s lips. Gon was stun as he felt Killua’s warm soft lips as he couldn’t believe that he was having his first kiss with another boy. After a few minutes went by, Killua gently remove his lips off of Gon’s.

Killua: I think that answers your question. Let’s strip down naked, so I show the true joy of having sex.

Gon: Okay.

Gon & Killua quickly stood up onto the oversize bed as they both remove all of their clothes as they toss them onto the floor. Gon & Killua would blush as they both are naked on the oversize bed as Gon slowly got down onto his knees as he was now face to face with Killua’s penis.

Killua: Do you want to suck my penis again?

Gon nod his head yes as he quickly wrap his lips around the head of Killua’s penis. Killua gasp as he was shock to feel the head of his penis back inside of Gon’s mouth. Gon slowly suck the rest of Killua’s penis into his mouth as he gently bobble his back & forth while sucking on it. Killua gasp even more as he feels Gon’s mouth sliding back & forth on his penis. Gon is very surprise to feel how warm & soft Killua’s penis as he continues sucking. Killua suddenly starts moaning as he couldn’t believe how wonderful Gon’s mouth is, but quickly let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Gon’s mouth. Gon was very surprise as he felt something leaking out of Killua’s penis as he decided to ignore it & continue sucking. Killua is surprise of how well Gon is at sucking another boy’s penis then let out a massive moan as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside Gon’s mouth. Gon suddenly stops moving his mouth as he felt something entering his mouth as took every single drop. Once Killua was done, Gon still kept Killua’s boy milk inside his mouth.

Killua: What are you doing, Gon? Swallow my boy milk.

Gon understand what Killua said as he took one big gulp as swallows Killua’s boy milk. Once Gon swallow Killua’s load, Killua gently pull his penis out of Gon’s mouth.

Killua: Wow, Gon. How was it?

Gon: It was awesome. What was that stuff that you squirted into my mouth, Killua?

Killua: That was boy milk, but it’s also called cum & other stuff.

Gon: Oh! Can I do that as well?

Killua: Of course you can, but before I suck your cute delicious penis I think it’s about time for me to stick my penis inside of you.

Gon: How are you going to do that?

Killua: I’ll show you. Now please lay flat on your back on this oversize bed & stick your legs up into the air

Gon: Okay.

Gon obey Killua as he quickly laid flat on his back on the oversize bed as also stuck his legs up into the air. Killua felt his face turning red as he saw Gon’s cute hot anus as he quickly got onto his knees & place the tip of his penis onto Gon’s anus. Gon gasp as he felt the tip of Killua’s penis touching his anus.

Gon: What are you doing, Killua?

Killua: I’m going to stick my penis inside of you which means that I have to slide my penis right through your anus. That’s how boys have sex with each other.

Gon’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what he heard as he then moans as he felt his anus being pushed on by Killua’s penis. Gon is breathing heavily then lets out a massive moan as he felt Killua’s penis sliding right through his anus as it now inside his both. Gon continues to breathe heavy as Killua grabs a hold of Gon’s ankles as he starts thrusting his penis inside of Gon. Gon’s eyes widen as he felt Killua’s penis moving inside his body. Gon quickly grab a hold of the oversize bed sheets as he felt his body moving in sync with Killua’s thrusts. Killua is surprise to feel how tight Gon’s hole is as he continues to pound his new friend. As Killua continues pounding Gon, Killua gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Gon. Gon gasp as he felt Killua’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly seal its entrance up. Killua gasp as he felt Gon’s anus squeezing on his penis as he still continue to pound him. Killua is using every ounce of strength that he has as he pounds Gon even more. Gon is huffing & puffing as he’s feeling Killua’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Killua is breathing heavily as he wonder how much longer it will take then suddenly let out a massive moan as he release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gon. Gon’s eyes widen as he felt the warm flow of Killua’s boy milk entering his body as Gon realize that he’s no longer a virgin. Gon continues to breath heavy as he then moans on the top of his lungs as he squirts his white hot gooey cum all over his body. Killua was very surprise to see the amount of boy milk Gon had squirted onto his body. Once they both were done, Killua gently remove his penis out of Gon’s anus then remove his hands off of Gon’s ankles as he let them flop down onto the oversize bed. Killua then felt his body weak as he collapse on top of Gon’s wet gooey cum covered body as he & Gon soon fell asleep, but once they both were asleep then the rest of Killua’s boy milk slowly ooze its way out of Gon’s anus as it leaks onto the oversize bed. After a 30 minute rest, Gon & Killua would wake up as they both reenergized as Killua slides his body all way down Gon’s body until he reach Gon’s penis.

Gon: Hey Killua. What are you going to do?

Killua: I’m going to give you a blowjob like what you did to me.

Gon: Oh! Okay.

Killua would spread Gon’s legs apart as he got a great view of Gon’s penis as Killua smiles. Killua licks his lips as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Gon’s penis. Gon gasp as he felt the head of his penis going inside Killua’s penis. Gon is breathing heavily as he now how Killua felt. Killua suck the rest of Gon’s penis into his mouth as he starts bobbing his head up & down. Gon is experiencing a whole new world of feelings that he never felt while on Whale Island. Killua is using ounce of power in his mouth to suck on Gon’s penis. Gon is gripping the oversize bed sheets as tightly as possibly while his toes are curling. Killua is amazed to feel how warm & soft Gon’s penis as he continues to suck more & more of it. Gon soon gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Killua’s mouth. Killua tasted Gon’s pre-cum as he couldn’t believe how sweet it was as he continues to suck on it. Gon close his eyes as he can’t bare anymore pleasure as he toss & turn all over the oversize bed. Killua is giving everything that he got. Gon finally reach his limits as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs as he gush out his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Killua’s mouth. Killua felt the rapid flow of Gon’s boy milk entering his mouth as he swallows all of it. Once Gon was done, Killua gently remove his lips off of Gon’s penis.

Killua: You alright, Gon?

Gon: I think so. Just a little drained.

Killua: I’m glad that you’re doing alright, but do you think that you can pound me with your penis?

Gon: There’s only one way to find out.

Killua: Okay, but don’t push yourself.

Gon slowly lean himself up as he nods his head yes. Gon & Killua quickly move their bodies around as Killua is now on his hands & knees while Gon is right behind Killua. Gon felt his face turning bright red as he couldn’t believe that he’s seeing a boy’s anus for the first time in his life as he slowly positions his penis onto Killua’s anus. Killua gasp as he felt the tip of Gon’s penis touching his anus. Gon then place his hands onto Killua’s hips as Gon then took a deep breath & thrust himself into Killua. Killua gasp as he felt his anus being shoved on by Gon’s penis then let out a massive moan as he felt Gon’s penis sliding right through his anus as it now inside his body. Killua is breathing very deeply as he couldn’t believe that Gon’s penis is inside his body. Gon took a deep breath as he slowly thrust himself into Killua while his penis is sliding deep inside Killua’s body. Killua is huffing as he enjoys being pounded by his new friend. Gon is slowly getting the hang out of it as he slowly picks up speed. Killua is feeling his body being rocked by Gon’s thrusts as he enjoying it. Gon soon gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Killua. Killua moan as he felt Gon’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus close its entrance. Gon gasp as he felt Killua’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound his new friend. Gon is thrusting with everything that he got as he soon felt his body getting hot as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he violently release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Killua. Killua let out a very loud gasp as he felt the rapid flow of Gon’s boy milk entering his body as he grips the oversize bed sheets as tightly could as he fire his white hot gooey cum all over the bed. Once they both were done, Gon slowly faint as he collapsed on top of Killua’s back. Killua felt Gon’s weight on his back as he try his best to himself & Gon up, but he too felt weak as he too slowly faint as he collapse on top of his wet gooey cum puddle that he created on the oversize bed. While both boys remain asleep, Gon’s penis shrink as it slip right out of Killua’s anus then the rest of Gon’s boy milk slowly ooze its way out of Killua’s anus as it slides down Killua’s butt then onto the oversize bed. After a 45 minute rest, Gon & Killua felt a bit tired as Gon remove himself off of Killua’s back then off the oversize bed.

Gon: How are you doing, Killua?

Killua: I’m doing alright. Thank you for that wonderful pound, Gon.

Gon: You’re welcome. What do we do now?

Killua: Now we clean ourselves up before we head back.

Gon: Is there a bathroom in this massive bedroom?

Killua: There’s always a bathroom.

Killua hop off the oversize bed as he & Gon search the oversize bedroom as Gon found the bathroom as he couldn’t believe how big it was. Killua would take a look as he too was shock to see how big the bathroom was as they gather up their clothes then enter the bathroom & decided to share a shower together. Once they both enter the shower, Killua would turn the water on as warm water hit their bodies as it help wash away all of the white gooey cum spots off their bodies. After spending a few minutes in the shower, they both squeaky clean as Gon turn the water off. Once they both were done, they step out of the shower as they both grab their own towels as they dry their bodies clean. Once they were dry, they both quickly put their clothes back on as they exit the massive bathroom as they reenter the oversize bedroom make their way towards the door as Killua knock on the door 4 times. Chairman Netero heard the knock as he open the door as Gon & Killua exit the bedroom feeling happy.

Chairman Netero: How was your experience?

Killua: It was awesome.

Gon: I absolutely enjoy it.

Chairman Netero: I think it’s about time you two head back to your friends, so please follow me.

Gon & Killua nod their heads as they follow the chairman. Gon & Killua would keep up with the chairman as he lead them back to their friends as Gon & Killua won’t ever forget their first sex while taking the hunter’s exam.


End file.
